


Wrong Side of the Tracks

by goldenknox



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Angst, Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Charles You Will Be Drunk, Domestic Fluff, Dysfunctional Family, Erik Has Feelings, Erik Lehnsherr-centric, Erik Logic Is The Best Logic, Erik has Issues, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Kid Raven, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Poor Charles, Poor Erik, Protective Erik, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:41:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21888334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenknox/pseuds/goldenknox
Summary: Prompt:College AU. Erik thinks Charles Xavier is an arrogant, rich brat, whose only redeeming quality is his intellect. Charles never disputes this image. Then through an accident Erik finds out that Charles has been long cut off from his family and is essentially a single parent to a ten-year-old Raven.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Comments: 8
Kudos: 149
Collections: Secret Mutant Madness 2019





	Wrong Side of the Tracks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kianspo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kianspo/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [kianspo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kianspo/pseuds/kianspo) in the [secret_mutant_madness_2019](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/secret_mutant_madness_2019) collection. 



> English is not my first language, so you'll have to forgive any mistakes I may have.  
> I hope you enjoy my take on this prompt, I tried my very best :)

Fundraising money for a new wing at the local hospital, Erik regrets ever agreeing to volunteer. He didn't mean to, but apparently leaning on your hand is equal to raising it. He makes sure to never make that mistake again.

He stands at the middle of the hall, searching for a place to lay his school bag and present the cake he made. He isn't a good baker, maybe due to his stubbornness. He never agreed to listen to Edie's instructions. That, before the accident of course. When she was enthusiastic enough to bake, and get out of bed, and talk. She doesn't do much these days, but laying in bed. She was Erik's tester, and she said his cake is an abomination. But at least she smiled. Maybe this is his punishment for not listening to her, a muddy cake.

He looks at the cakes while walking around the premise, much more presentable than his. He drops his bag under the table, sits down, and slices his cake. Emma stops by, flashing him a cheeky smile. He doesn't fall under her charm, and simply offers her a slice.

The hall isn't very crowded, but enough people are coming to make him busy.

Soon enough Emma sits down to help him (with a quirky remark, of course), and organizes the money in a metal box. He serves a few more people before scanning the place with his eyes. Most of the stands are full of people, but the one in front of him that is so vacant Erik expects to see a tumbleweed tumble by.

Just one volunteer is standing there. Curly brown hair, hot eyes. Erik recognizes him, unfortunately enough. The Xavier kid. He's in his Political Science course. Even from a distance Erik can see his awful cake. Edie would possibly have a heart attack if she ever saw this. He attempted making a Black Forest Cake, but his layers are too thin, he used strawberries instead of cherries, and the top is poopy. It looks squished, like the work of a ten year old. Erik assumes Charles was the one responsible for this disaster, he had sometimes the behavior of a kid that age. Erik couldn't stand it.

Calling it a cake may be an offence to German cuisine, so much that Erik thinks he might be a good baker after all. At least he tried, Erik notes, to make it more presentable. Next to the strawberries are placed sugar roses, homemade ones, Erik can tell. But his efforts were fruitless, as the booth is fairly empty.  _ Really, Charles, it's for a good cause. You could have made more effort, or at least get a cake made for you_... He should have asked for a million dollars, because it looks like he did exactly that. 

Kitty Pryde (fellow Jewish student, he recognizes), her hair tied into a ponytail, comes up to him, bakery goodness in her hands. She whispers in his ear, and hands him a perfectly suitable cake. This one with cherries, thank god.

When Erik goes on his break he sneaks a close look into Charles' stand. His cake looks even more mushy up close. 

The cake kitty brought is getting much more attraction. The desk Charles is leaning on gets filled with people in only a few short moments. And Charles, looking ever so bummed, is once again shining a smile to everyone and chats away with the people passing by. They start complimenting his cake, and Erik gets filled with rage. He couldn't even get up and buy his own cake, and he gets all the credit. Rich bastard.

Emma soon finds his mind in the crowd.  _ Easy, boy. _

_ I'm tired of rich boys_, he answers.

Emma laughs in his head. 

He knows she likes Charles for some odd reason. Maybe it's the telepathic connection. Maybe she knows more than she lets out.

One last look. Kitty is folding her hands and smiling sweetly at the growing crowd. How is she able to handle his bullshit, he doesn't understand. Maybe she's as much of a good actress as he is. Erik knows what Charles is like from the inside. Rotten, posh, maybe as jet blacked as his cake.

-

On his next Political Science class, Charles is not there. He never missed a class from the beginning of the year, even when his nose was red and his breath made screeching noises. For a moment Erik thinks,  _ what if he died _ ? But it's too crazy to think about, really. People miss classes.

_ Not Charles.  _

He misses his quirky notes and the constant banter during class.

The class seems to go slower than usual without the teacher’s self-appointed TA, so Erik opens his notebook. He can't help but scribble familiar facial features.

The class is just not the same without staring at the beauty spots traveling down Charles’ nape…

_ No more thinking _ , he orders to himself and goes back to scribbling, this time a business plan. Maybe a shelter for mutants, somewhere they can be safe and never face judgment over their race. Another fantasy, but this one Erik is counting on.

-

Four weeks later, Charles' stupid accent is holing in his ear. He curses the people who invented voicemail. "I'm unavailable at the moment, if you want to leave a message, wait after the beep."

Erik doesn't _want_ to leave a message, but he does so anyway. "Hey, this is Erik. Lehnsherr, from Political Science. We got teamed up for a project. Call me."

-

His phone rings during his weekly mutant group meeting. He goes outside to take the call, while Janos and Emma boo him. The others join them. He sighs and answers the call.

"Hi! Did I reach Erik?"

Stupid, stupid, British accent. Erik doesn't mean to find listening to Charles calling his name enduring, but so is everything else about him. No one should hold that much power of likability. Erik is sure this is a second mutation.

"Yes, this is Erik."

"Hello, friend! I talked with Hank about the assignment..." he bubbles for a few moments Erik is only halfway listening to. "Anyway, should we meet this week?"

"I don't know," Erik scratches his scruff. "I already did half in class."

"Yes, I understand. I think we should still meet, to make sure everything is a-okay with both of us."

"Sure, why not," Erik blurts. If only to look at him frowning, leaning over paperwork. Erik wish he could shove the paperwork out of the way and grab his face, and forehead, and all these freckles, and skin him from reality for a few minutes. Just them and a tube of KY jelly.

"So, is tomorrow at three working out for you?"

-

They meet in the library, and Charles is wearing one of his usual cardigans, which makes Erik feel severely undressed in his jeans and t-shirt. Charles did his part already, so they just have to connect the two works. Erik could never imagine it would be this frustrating.

"Erik! I'm not praising a murderer on my essay!"

"He was  _ not  _ a murder. What happened to innocent until proven guilty?"

"Well, it doesn't apply when the judges get paid off!"

"Oh, is it?"

"Yes!"

"Wasn't your father excused of that?" Erik smiles. Bastard, he knows Xavier thinks. The smile won't leave his lips, not after winning an argument with the poshest boy in school. Even if he may have cut too deep.

Charles bites his lower lip. "So," he forces a smile, "What happened to innocent until proven guilty?"

Damn that cardigan poster boy.

They get kicked out of the library two minutes later, because Erik laughs so hard at the dad joke Charles made on his essay.

His stomach hurts so much from laughing, and Charles' face is burning. Erik might never admit it, but he was having fun with this boy. Maybe he is worth more than his looks.

-

Emma notices something changed the minute he steps into class, phone in his hand. He texted Charles. Only twice, to make sure he brought their binder to class. That was it, until the guy decided to send him an article about anti-mutant militant reforms, and they started arguing again. Charles was the hopeful one, that's why Erik is surprised when Emma points out he's smiling.

He doesn't bother to deny his affection, she already knows. Damn telepaths...

He spends the class staring at his toes, and replaying their conversation in his head. He has so much to add, and to ponder about. Mutant related, of course.

-

The next few classes are boring enough. The only interactions he has with Charles are in his fantasies, and they are too wild to be true. After a while of waiting he decides to talk to Charles, maybe ask if he wanted to grab a burger some time after school and talk about mutant politics. He’s hungry anyway.

When class comes to an end he's getting up towards Charles, when he notices the nerd is talking to an ever bigger nerd. He's blushing, and laughing, and Erik knows in this moment he could never make anyone that happy. Feeling a glare longing on his back, he steps off. Heading to his house, making his mom dinner and going to bed. Maybe it was all just to avoid the confrontation, and he doesn't even want to try. Posh. Stupid. Charming. Kid. Erik is already stuck in his net. He hopes to free himself, better sooner than later.

-

Janos is a mad dog.

He acts like he didn't know ruining school property with his tornadoes is a punishable offence. Just by laughing Erik got in trouble too. They are required to do service work instead of losing points, which Erik both hates and appreciates at the same time. He was glad for the opportunity not to fail his class. His mom would be pissed.

Janos nugged him a lot about it, saying he should get his own apartment. He doesn’t wish to move into a dorm room, instead he takes care of her.

It is the right thing to do. And their home doesn’t smell like dirty socks, so that is a bonus as well.

His time at work goes smoothly. The school, mutant friendly as long as mutations aren't used to defy school policy, sent him to fix a few sinks and other housing issues for the elderly. He was allowed to use his powers, and they even endorsed it. The people at the nursing home where the most excited, they clapped as if he did a magic trick.

After washing his hands from handling rusted pipes and machinery, he craves something sweet. Instead of clapping they should have offered him their musty cookies. Nevertheless, there is a coffee shop within a walking distance from the nursing home, so he stops there for something quick to bite and an ice cold cup of coffee.

Erik is surprised to see a familiar figure standing on the other side of the register, wearing a green apron. A small kid with long blonde hair is clasping his hand from the side. Erik gets uncomfortable in only seconds.

Xavier looks at some of the other customers with a big wide smile.

The girl tugs his apron, "Excuse me for a second." He pulls her to the side, but Erik can still hear them.

"Charlie! Charlie, can I please get a chocolate chip cookie?"

"Raven," He grunts, "You promised to eat healthy."

"But it looks _so_ good! We can share it. And a salad, too."

"Okay... But only if you eat the salad first."

Raven's smile widens. "I will."

Erik can’t escape without drawing too much attention, so he inevitably gets closer in line. Raven by now is sitting on one of the bar chairs, eating her salad with a spoon. Charles greets him with a smile.

"Little employee, huh?" Erik asks Raven, "Are you even getting payed?"

She giggles. "No, I'm just making homework."

Charles stares at him, a bit bewildered, a bit unsettled. Erik lowers his gaze to the sweets display, his original target. "I'd love to order a frappuccino and a cheesecake."

When Erik's order comes up, Charles drags him to the the side. "I can choose not to charge you for the meal, but I need a favor." He looks a bit nervous to ask, so Erik pushes him.

"What?"

He looks at the clock tied on his hand, "My shift is almost over. And, I need you… I'm asking you to come to my house..." Erik blinks. Charles sighs. "The knob fell off and my door is jammed. I know you can open is somehow."

Erik grins. "Your personal assistant has a day off?" 

Charles looks a bit offended. "Yeah, something like that."

"Okay."

"Yeah?" Charles is taken by surprise.

"Yeah. But I'm waiting for you in the back. It’s too crowded in here."

"If you don't mind having a ten year old running between your legs." Charles grins and leads Erik to a back room, where Raven is already sitting, coloring a book. She's sitting on two supply boxes on the top of one another. Her legs are hanging in the air.

Charles smiles at her and closes the door.

"Do you want a gummy bear?" She whispers. "Just don't tell Charles. He said I shouldn't eat more."

Erik enjoys defying Charles' orders, so he takes two. 

"Ooo, living dangerously!" She exclaims.

Charles shushes them from the other side. Raven goes back to whispering.

"Ugh, he’s gotten _so_ annoying after the dinner," she uses quotation markers, “event.” 

This grabs Erik's attention. "What dinner event?"

Raven doesn't notice, "Oh, just Sharon. I got so pissed at her, and she called me ugly. But I'm not."

Erik doesn't know who Sharon was, and it doesn't matter since Raven is certainly not an ugly child.

"Very rude of her to say. She's also wrong, you are not ugly at all."

"No, no," she insists, "Not like that."

In a moment her skin blooms blue, and her hair ignites in red. Her eyes hold knowledge and some pridefulness. Her smile gets wider as well, it’s... "Magnificent."

"You haven't a thing!" She grabs the magazine that is laying on one of the shelves, concentrates hard on the cover and hands it to Erik. "Check this."

In a moment she transforms into the famous mutant singer on the cover, minus the guitar. Erik is about to show his appreciation, when Charles storms in. "My shift is over so we can g- Raven, dear lord, don't bug Erik."

Raven frowns. "I wasn’t _bugging_ him," she copies his British accent, "We were just playing."

Charles looks at Erik for affirmation, but he just smiles and shrugs. Charles extends his arm for Raven, who is once again in her small blonde appearance. She squeezes his palm. Charles turns to Erik. "Coming?"

It‘s a walk of shame. Following the curly haired boy and... His sister, Erik assumes. She is way cooler than him, though. Erik drinks the last of his coffee. The sugary taste of the cheesecake tingling the bridge of his mouth. At least he got something out of it.

"Where's your car?" Erik asks.

"Oh, I don't have one. I usually walk here."

Is he one of those chaste rich boys? Because if Erik had money, he would spend it. Today he was in the area, but on any other day he would jump on the chance to borrow Janos' old car. He deserved it after all.

They walk on foot. The silence is strangely comfortable enough. Raven keeps pointing out things she noticed and whenever she sees a yellow car (lots of these in New York) she sticks to her habit of hitting Charles. She explained it was a game, but Erik isn’t convinced, he wonders if it was just a clever way of letting out aggression.

" _ ow _ !" Charles yelps, after yet another yellow car passed by, and she got to her tiptoes and punched him in the ribs. "Why don't you punch Erik instead?"

Raven squeals and punches Charles again. "You didn't tell me his name was Erik!" She turned her gaze to him, "Whoa! Are you Erik the metal bender? Can you show me a trick?"

Charles blushes all the way to his ears, and Erik tries not to look mortified. Did Charles tell his sister about him?

Erik pulls the metal piece out of his pocket. He keeps it there at all times. A calming presence. Almost every mutant had a thing that grounds them. Erik likes the feel of the mold in his pocket. He forges it into a butterfly pin. Raven thanks him and pins it to her shirt with admiration.

What does Charles have? What keeps him from biting his nails and keeping up at night? Erik can't help but picturing him in bed, twisting and turning. His hot breath and messy hair... Is he laying in bed in his boxers? Are they embarrassing? Does he think about him too? Touching in all the se... Erik flinches. He can't think about these things. Not when the telepath is right next to him... 

Erik is lucky enough, for he is too busy talking to Raven about butterflies. His nose is scrunched up, arguing about insects as passionately as about mutant issues. Raven says they are ugly, but Charles insists, "look how versatile they are, colorful. Almost like you,” And quietly adds, "I won't ever let anyone tell you otherwise."

Even the most beautiful butterfly couldn't ever match to the Xavier brothers. Raven is cute and charming, but Charles... Charles is more beautiful than anything could ever thrive to be when he smiles. 

Erik doesn't want to feel this way, so he shuts his mind.

"Erik," Raven turns to him, fueled with new energy, "We are almost here."

They get to an apartment building. It's small and not well lighted. There are torn clothes scattered all over the stairs, so Charles pushes them with his boot to make a path. Their door is disintegrating slowly, the paint peeling off for most of the way. This was not supposed to be the house of a well-heeled family. But it strikes him, what if this is the whole family?

It all makes sense now. The hours he spends out, his busy schedule, working at that cafe… Erik doesn’t say anything though, just wipes his boots on the mat at the entrance (that is probably much filthier than the soles of his shoes), fixes the handle in a lift of his hand, and gets inside.

Living with Edie, he’s used to the neatest and cleanest rooms. Hospitals will aspire to get the same European education his mom passed to him. His house is furnished white and organized at all times. No piece of dust can out-beat his mom, even at her weakest hours. Apparently Charles hasn’t gotten the memo. The walls are covered with drawings and sketches. Some are just scribbles, some notes, and some works of art. Every inch of the floor is filled with books and toys and even more dust.

Erik analyzes Charles’ face, and he looks calm enough, so burglary is ruled off. Who would want to rob a house on this street anyway? Erik knows that if the constant drumbeat wasn’t holing through his ears, he would most definitely hear people get murdered. He did not like the idea of Charles and Raven living here. Good thing he can fix the handle in an attempt to make this shithole safer if only by a bit. 

He takes a look of the handle from the other side. it looks decent enough. he twitches his nose, unhappily.

Charles looks thankful enough. “Was it worth your cake?”

“No. listen, this is definitely not enough. You should have higher security. This is not a good street.”

Charles cracks a poor smile. “remember, I have this,” He pounds on his head. Erik is not impressed.

“Charles.”

“What?”

“This is not funny.” He scolds. 

“This is the best I can afford. As you can see.” Charles looks irritated. “Raven, come in already! I don’t want you to catch something!”

“This is not how diseases work, Charles!” Raven is yelling at him from the other side of the door. There is a shout coming from another floor of the building and Raven gruffly gets inside. She throws her coat on the nearest couch and continues doing her homework on the coffee table in the living room. Can't they even afford a real table?

Erik brings up the topic at hand once again. “You still need better security. For Raven, if not you.”

Charles sneaks a look at her and sighs in relinquishment. “Do you have something in mind? My next paycheck is in twenty days, but I guess I could scrape off a few meals.”

“My father worked at a security tech lab. I bet I can get you one in a decent price.”

“Great. I guess this topic is closed then. Would you like anything to drink? Tea?” Charles heads to the kitchen. Erik grabs his hand. The touch is electric, so it takes Erik a moment to get back to focus. “No, Charles!”

“Okay,” Charles is clearly confused. “I don’t have to get you tea.”

Erik lets go of his hand. It’s his hardest task of the day. “No, I mean… Twenty days are a long period of time. I can stay here until you get the security system.”

Charles almost turns blue. “S… do you want to stay here?”

Erik slumps his shoulders, “Yeah. You know. I don’t wanna have to worry about Raven.”

It looks like Charles snaps back to reality. “Oh, yes, Raven. Are you really willing to do that?”

Erik smiles and nods affirmatively, but his mind is storming with thoughts. Is he?

-

Acting all glossy is definitely harder than Erik imagined. He only saw the dark sky until now, but he can finally see the stars. Charles is shining bright.

His smile is whiter and clearer than his creamy skin. He doesn't smile as much as when they are in school, though. He is more aware of himself, and stern, and sad. Erik can't miss it, because he feels the same.

The passing days at Charles’ house are fine. Nothing special. Erik’s mom doesn’t care much about her son’s whereabouts, spending her days at his grandma's house after she almost overdosed on sleeping pills again.

He would visit her, but during her breakdowns she’s mostly crying and watching The Golden Girls. She’s too angry about the world for Erik to fit in it. So he draws back. This is how he gets to Charles.

Raven asks him to butter her sandwich, and Erik is throwing himself on the musty couch.

Apparently Charles' sense of architecture is not better than his fashion sense… 

He just stares as Charles is making his sister the “butteriest sandwich on earth” according to him, all smiles. 

Raven jumps into the couch next to Erik with the sandwich in hand, ready for another Minesweeper tournament on Erik’s laptop.

He’s still looking at Charles. And he isn't smiling anymore, just staring at the broken fridge door. And he looks completely lost.

Erik wants to help him find the way back. But just then the boy puts on the mask again, and slouches down next to Raven, and asks, “Who is ready for me to kick their ass?”

-

“I’m trying to be nice to you!” Charles is yelling. Raven stands in the hallway with a poofy pillow and stares at them, it’s way too late for them to be arguing. Charles smiles at her and mouths her to go back to bed.

“Oh well, don’t eat my lettuce!”

“This is my house, Erik!” Charles is whisper-yelling.

“But I told you I want it.”

“I bought it with my hard earned money...”

“The one you made by cleaning mugs?”

“Erik.”

“Okay, sorry.” Erik pauses, “But next time don’t eat my lettuce.”

Charles surely knows something is up with his mate. But he doesn’t say anything. He welcomes Erik home again this evening, even in his bad mood.

He drove around his grandma's house, but didn't have the courage to get inside. Charles' solution is to offer him a bottle of strong peach vodka.

The perks of having rich parents, no one cares about your day drinking, and it’s not hard to obtain liquor. But, so Erik has learned, Charles needed functioning parents more than he needed liquor.

And Charles is more than willing to share drinks. 

Vodka tastes bitter, and burns through Erik’s throat. It doesn't taste like peach in a notch. He doesn't like the taste, but as the first shot slides down he begins to let loose. He and Charles both.

Erik doesn’t know whether Charles figured out already he needs this sanctuary almost as much as the other does.

As they watch Yogi Bear, breath stinks of booze, Charles decides to practice gymnastics. He turns upside down on the couch, head and curls touching Erik's thighs. The boy can only think about that Spider-Man kiss, and he really wants to grab Charles' curls, push him by the ears and kiss him hard and dumb.

He just smiles, as Charles begins to giggle. Raven is sound asleep, thank god.

By the end of the night Charles falls asleep in Erik's arms, and they have never been so close.

But Erik misses his mother. Maybe too much.

-

Having a steady relationship with your parents is not an easy thing. Charles proved so many times. He tells the stories he has to Erik. And Erik can only be there to listen. It cheers him up, but simultaneously fills him with so much rage. Charles provides the touches of serenity in their short timed relationship.

Erik can make peace with that.

School is not harder than usual. They take turns getting Raven to school, since Charles starts both school and work earlier than Erik does.

Raven can handle riding on a bus by herself, but Erik gets nauseated with the idea. He leads her to his mom's old car, and promises himself to buy her a second-hand booster. Maybe he has an old one his mother kept. She always wanted more kids.

Erik can't help but miss his sister. Raven won't replace his loss, but she helps him regain some of the hopefulness he forgot he had. 

She's a breeze of fresh air, laughing and pouting and asking question about the world, and the roles of mutants in it. And  _ why are we getting hate for things we can't control?  _ Erik explains to her about racism, and homophobia, and how words can affect people the same way they affects her. He can only hope they won't affect her too much.

-

Charles comes back one night, and Erik is monitoring Raven closely, because she uses his phone to play a mindless game. Charles grabs him by the arm, and Erik can only murmur some word that resemble the sound  _ mahhhmphone. _

Charles clearly hasn't thought this through, because he closes the door after them and begins to… stare. Erik waits. Because Charles is still holding his hand, and he will never afford letting the warm press on his arm go. Charles is almost pressing too hard.

Then he speaks in the speed of light. "ListenErikIalwayslikedyouandnowyou'reinmyhouseandIcan'tstopthinkingaboutyousomayIkissyou?"

Erik isn't waiting anymore. He breathes Charles in. All he can feel for the longest time is Charles' soft buttery lips. He sucks his bottom lip so hard Charles is hurting, so they both begin to laugh.

He's free. Maybe Charles is too. It feels like they fly together, even at night, under the sheets, and against the wall, sometimes they fall on the floor too.

-

Political Science is boring. But Erik can now stare down Charles' nape, bluntly, rudely, and know it's his boyfriend sitting over there. Although, they never actually agree on the title. Erik just assumes.

When Charles asks very shyly in the line for frozen yogurt, if he could be his boyfriend, Erik is blinking.

"I thought you already are."

Charles hugs him, and he doesn't really care Charles' hands are colder than the frozen yogurt.

His  _ Boyfriend_.

It's weird thinking of Charles like that, because all the thoughts prior to that were fantasies alone.

But here he is, mouth cold from yogurt and warm from kisses. Raven is laughing in the background, face covered with ice cream. And strangely enough, Erik feels at home.


End file.
